


far too gone

by intertwined_paracosms



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, and angry, mondo is sad, takes place in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwined_paracosms/pseuds/intertwined_paracosms
Summary: An au where Monokuma goes along with Taka's plea of executing him instead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	far too gone

The trial room fell into complete and utter silence. Even Byakuya looked slightly taken aback, and that seemed even less common than the whole killing game thing. But this… we couldn't have predicted.

“Take me instead!” 

There was a pause, before a loud chuckle filled the air, the words next spoke by the bear sending a shiver down our spines.

“Well if you’re so desperate, why didn't ‘cha say so! Tell you what, I’ll let you take his place just this once. Not that you’ll be able to ever again after this!”

The look on Kiyotaka’s face stayed scared and pleading for a moment, before twisting into one of relief, tears spilling again as a small smile appeared on his face. He nodded, muttering a thank you and bowing slightly as though he was paying respects which didn't seem like a good response to be told you’ll be killed.

His frenzied thanking was then quickly interrupted by something, or rather, someone.   
Mondo Owada.

The two were as close as brothers, no, somehow closer, practically inseparable in the day they were friends, which makes complete sense as to why he looked red-hot with anger and concern, just like Kiyotaka had been just moments ago towards him.

“Kyodai, what the fuck? No, I don't have th' right to call you that.. I’m a murderer, Taka, don’t throw your life away for me of all people! C’mon, yer’ supposed to be the smart one out of us two, what’s drivin’ you to make such dumb fuckin’ choices!” He practically yelled, tears in his eyes that began to spill. He almost seemed like a different person from the brash, rude biker he’d introduced himself as. Taka just smiled in response, but his eyes were clouded with deep sadness as he pulled the biker into a final hug, worry etching onto his face as the shrill voice of Monokuma returned once again.

“Now, with an odd change of events, it's time for the execution of the ultimate moral compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru!”

Mondo went full offence, just to be stopped by a firm grip on his arm from none other than the moral compass himself.

“Don’t, kyodai. Once I’m gone, I want you to promise me something, as a man. Keep yourself safe. I’m dying out of my own choice, so don't blame yourself like you did with Daiya. Keep everyone safe, and escape. I know you can do it, kyodai. I believe in you!”

Their moment was once again cut short by Monokuma as he yelled for him to go. Kiyotaka sighed slightly, breathing raggedly, “Very well,” he said, before turning to face everyone quickly, bowing slightly as he did so, “It was a pleasure to meet you all. Please, make this the last class trial. I hope we meet again in another life.”

His speech was still moving, even through his teary voice and the look on his face. With a deep breath, he turned, walking to where his execution lay waiting, and from where I was I could just about make out his strong facade shattering completely, and Mondo reaching out for him even though he was too far gone for anyone to save him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok! i wrote it at 2am in a moment of "taka angst idea??"  
> Let me know if you liked it in the comments!


End file.
